Hikikomori
by kurenaix1
Summary: Los hikikomori son adolescentes y adultos jóvenes que se ven abrumados por la sociedad japonesa y se sienten incapaces de cumplir los roles sociales que se esperan de ellos, reaccionando con un aislamiento social. Los hikikomori a menudo rehúsan abandonar la casa de sus padres y puede que se encierren en una habitación durante meses o incluso años. MuraAka One- Shot


Mi nombre es Akashi Seijuro, tengo 16 años, hace 7 meses que no salgo de mi habitación, me convertí en un Hikikomori…

A l parecer mi vida cambio, me siento muy bien en la condición que llevo, o al menos eso es lo que quiero creer.

¿Cómo llegue hasta este punto? Eso es lo que quisiera contar…

Estoy aquí porque afuera no tengo nada, ni a nadie, no tengo lugar en el mundo más que este cuarto oscuro, ya que ni siquiera deseo ver la luz del sol.

Toda mi vida he vivido rodeado de lujos, pero siempre he estado muy presionado por mi padre, he sido forzado a ser perfecto, algo ocurrió y no cumplí con sus expectativas. Perdí, y ese fue el día en que decidí enclaustrarme en mi cuarto.

Yo era una persona muy activa, lo digo porque acá dentro de la seguridad de mi cuarto no suelo recorrer ni caminar mucho, me gustaba el Basketball pero no supe como paso de ser algo que me divertía a ser una obsesión desesperada por ganar.

Me fue muy bien en este deporte me convertí en el capitán de mis dos equipos

Cuando entré a Teiko conocí algunas personas a las que de verdad aprecié aunque nunca supe si ellos sentían lo mismo, me costaba sociabilizar , pero debido a mi genialidad y no tarde mucho en hacerme algunos seguidores, eso eran para mí no conocía el término "amigo" nadie me lo había enseñado, todos eran armas para lograr mis propósitos. Pero pasó y terminé queriéndoles.

Cuando me hice capitán de Teiko, fue la mejor época de mi vida… desde que mi madre estaba viva pero todo en esta vida tiene un fin.

Mi padre me ha presionado para que me desempeñe lo mejor posible en todo, que sea perfecto y un digno heredero de la familia Akashi. A los 5 años mi día estaba lleno de lecciones de piano, idiomas, violín, tenia tutores para cada cosa, todo era impuesto desde cómo debía vestirme hasta como debía hablar, siempre estuve solo y sin amigos hasta que les conocí.

Me hice bastante cercano a un chico con el que solía jugar al shogi mi padre y su padre tenían algunos negocios en común por lo que a mi progenitor no le molesto mi relación con él era un chico a la altura.

También conocí a aquella persona a la que considero la más importante aunque ahora me odie y me desprecie, Murasakibara Atsushi un despreocupado de todo que se la vivía comiendo dulces, él me enseño cosas que ningún tutor ni libro de mis duras lecciones me dijeron que existía.

-pienso que Aka-chin es muy amable- me dijo ¿yo amable? Eso no era posible nadie me lo había dicho. ese día le compré un gran paquete de dulces que me agradeció como si le hubiese entregado un gran tesoro, aprendí que hay gente que puede vivir feliz con muy poco, aprendí que hacer conejos de nieve era divertido, que mirar las estrellas era algo mucho más allá que el hecho científico de que eran astros con luz propias, me enseño lo bien que se sentía caminar de la mano, por la calle, lo agradable que era un abrazo, una caricia, una palmada en la espalda , un "buenos días" , un" bienvenido" , un" hasta mañana, me divertí contigo" fui feliz a su lado, fui feliz cada vez que besaba sus dulces labios, cada vez que me decía "te quiero" Fui feliz porque tuve la oportunidad de amar, de enamorarme de soñar con pasar una vida con él… pero nada es eterno en la vida ni los sueños ,ni la felicidad ni el amor…

Aun así Murasakibara Atsushi Fue mi Felicidad y es el único sentimiento realmente fuerte que guardo hasta ahora.

Esa época fue sin miedo a decirlo lo mejor que viví en mi vida como persona normal.

La última vez que lo vi fue en la Winter cup cuando los cité a todos, pero ni siquiera me hablo, solo me miró con odio y se fue junto a su cercano compañero, ese día supe que estaba solo…

Luego pasó, Seirin Ganó a Rakuzan… yo perdí y Tetsuya Kuroko me enseño que en la vida hay cosas más valiosas que Ganar y ser perfectos, recuerdo cuando me pregunto ¿Qué es la victoria? Ohh Tetsu cuánta razón tenias.

NADA, luego de mi humillante derrota, mi padre me sermoneo, me regaño me golpeo y me dijo que me desheredaría, a mi ya no me importaba lo que hiciera conmigo ya había perdido todo, sentía muchas ganas de llorar, de desaparecer de correr muy lejos, pero ¿a dónde? ¿A dónde se va cuando estás tan vacio?

Ese día con el labio partido y un montón moretones en toda mi cara me encerré en mi cuarto, tomé todas las imágenes en fotografías que tenia de mí y les borré la cara con un marcador, ese día nació el Hikkikomori que hace 7 meses no ve la luz del sol.

_Me siento cómodo estoy a gusto…_

No quiero salir nunca de este limitado mundo, me hace feliz más feliz que antes, todos dicen pobre tipo, pero antes de esto jamás me preguntaron como estaba, me refiero a mis compañeros de Rakuzan, solo les servía mientras era invencible, ningún llamado ni un mensaje… para que salir si solo soy un elemento desechable, es muy gracioso resulto al final que yo era un elemento para la victoria y complacencia de otros, bien dicen que todo se devuelve.

_¿Para qué salir? si no tengo donde ni con quien ir_

Estoy cansado de la sociedad, de mi mal llamada familia, de mi padre que nuca lo ha sido, ya no me interesa la perfección solo quiero ser "yo" dentro de mi pequeña y oscura burbuja.

Hay mañanas en que ya ni siquiera recuerdo esa calidez y me duele…

_Soy más libre ahora, mucho más que cuando estaba afuera- _

Mi padre al principio estaba furioso, se entero luego de un mes llegó de uno de sus viajes cuando los empleados le dieron la noticia, pateo y trato de derribar la puerta mientras me gritaba lo decepcionado que estaba de mi , aun mas decepcionado que cuando perdí , como pude arrastre un gran closet y lo coloque frente a la puerta , estuvo en eso más de media hora, gritando y golpeando, insultándome, maldiciéndome , la derribo pero nada pudo hacer para convencerme, me quito todo lujo que tenía, haber si con eso me animaba a salir por las malas, incluso ordeno que no me llevaran comida, estuve 3 días sin probar bocado, nada me haría salir, prefiero morirme antes de enfrentarme a ese frio mundo que ahora debe ser peor que antes , no tengo esperanza , todo es frio y vacio…

Al principio tenia conexión a internet antes de que me quitaran todas las comodidades, aprovechaba mis muchas horas de tiempo en ver cómo estaban ellos, su perfil de facebook

Tetsuya lucia muy feliz en la portada de su muro junto con el pelirrojo Taiga

A Ryouta le iba muy bien como modelo y como siempre sus estados eran felices y alentadores

Daiki le había agarrado el gusto al basketball pude notarlo por fotografías que tomaba Satsuki de él en los entrenamientos

Shintaro sonreía a la cámara mientras él chico que es su sombra en Shutoku lo abrazaba

Atsushi y ese pelinegro comían dulces mientras estaban sentados en una banca de Yosen y él le mostraba esa linda sonrisa que me enseñaba a mí en Teiko…

Y yo, yo los espiaba con un perfil falso, acomodado en mi cama solo. Con ese dolorcito en el pecho de saber que nadie se acordaba de mi…

_A veces extraño jugar básquetbol_

Recuerdo una de esas tardes en la azotea de Teiko

-Akashi-kun? ¿Porque te uniste al equipo de baloncesto?

-mm que, ¿por qué?

- estoy seguro que podrías hacer cualquier cosa es que si eres tú… fuese deporte o no podrías haber hecho lo que sea ¿Por qué juegas al baloncesto?

-mm... Buena pregunta ¿Por qué será? Tal vez por la misma razón que tu Tetsu porque me gusta.

Es estúpido, a veces hay días en que quiero salir, correr tomar un balón encestar sentir el viento la textura, respirar aire mirar el cielo… el cielo? Atsushi y yo mirábamos las nubes… TE EXTRAÑO TANTO.

Si hubiese nacido en otra familia? Si hubiésemos continuado jugando juntos?

Solo soy una decepción, no soy un ser humano digno ni capaz, en mi mundo ganar lo era todo, los perdedores siempre se Equivocan, los ganadores siempre tienen la razón, todo es fracaso excepto el triunfo así que está muy bien que este aquí encerrado, está bien que no pueda sonreír, está bien que ya no pueda verte, es mi castigo.

No soy como otros Hikkikomori muchos se despreocupan de su higiene y tienen su cuarto lleno de basura, yo sigo siendo limpio y ordenado ¿eso acaso significa que tengo un poco de amor por mi? hace unos días me devolvieron la computadora, pero hasta ahora no la he tocado no tengo el valor de saber que está pasando afuera.

Por ahora seguiré así, tal vez algún día quiera volver, y buscarte preguntarte el porqué de tu mirada llena de odio y resentimiento, por ahora me quedare aquí tranquilo intentando sobrevivir imaginándome un mundo feliz en mi pequeña burbuja.

"_Me niego__tercamente a vivir la vida que me toca vivir". __"Así, con estas reglas de juego,__no quiero jugar__"._

"_No pelearé una guerra en la que soy__perdedor anunciado__" __"Resisto a mi padre que__me presiona__"_

Deseo seguir tan invisible a los ojos del resto… deseo apenas ser un efímero recuerdo en la mente de todos, de corazón a todos esos colores les deseo sean felices y vivan su vida libres como yo no pude jamás ser… y a esa persona que me hizo tan feliz solo decirle que aun lo recuerdo y extraño…

Soy Akashi Seijuro antes un orgulloso y virtuoso joven ahora un Hikikomori que vive de sus recuerdos.


End file.
